


A Real Life Horror

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, nose bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: PROMPT: Tony gets random nosebleeds but Bucky and the rest of Avengers don't know about it. So unbeknownst to Tony the Team loves to do a scary movie night you know to test their bravery and what not. After a spooky night of fun the team decides to camp out in the living room (they're not scared) Tony comes up face extremely bloody and scares the daylights out of all of them. After their (NOT) Freight Bucky Mother Hens the crap out of his precious Bambi and gives him a stern talking to“Could all of you be quiet? God, you’re acting like someone is dying.” Tony reached into his pants pocket for his tissues.“You’re bleeding from your nose,” Vision stated.“Yeah. Not dying.”





	A Real Life Horror

Tony registered the smell of copper just as blood dripped from his nose. Tony cursed and hurried to put down his tools. He yanked out the pack of tissues he always kept on hand for such emergencies and tore through the packaging to get to his precious tissues.He grumbled as he tilted his head forward and pinched the tip his nose.

“Dum-E, put the tools away for me,” Tony hollered to the bot. Just because his body had betrayed him, didn’t mean he would forgo proper safety procedures in his workshop. After all, if anyone was going to trip on his wrench and fall smack dab on one of the workbenches, it would be him. Maybe Happy. Definitely not Pepper.

God, he hoped not Pepper. If she tripped on one of his tools, she’d murder him. If she tripped and broke her heel or ankle, she’d murder him, bring him back to life, then  _slowly_  murder him.

Dum-E chirped as Tony hurried out of the workshop and toward the Avengers’ communal space. He needed an ice pack if he was going to treat his nosebleed properly. Unfortunately, he’d used the last ice pack in his lab two weeks ago and hadn’t returned it to the mini fridge.

The doors to the communal space opened to a dark room that was lit only by the glow of the TV. Shrill, high-pitched screams of terror came from the room, accompanied by the sound of saws and chains.

Tony stepped into the darkness and blinked as his eyes adjusted. Clint, Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Steve, Vision, and Rhodey were seated around the screen, on which a twenty-something blonde cried and pleaded for her life with a masked man.

Clint craned his head upside-down and over the couch to see who had walked in on the movie.

Tony raised his hand in greeting. “Hey-”

“Holy shit!” Clint cut Tony off.

Wanda yelped. She flung her back against Vision and threw her hands up. The lamp closest to her glowed red and flew at Tony.

Tony dropped his tissue and ducked.

The lamp shattered on the wall.

Tony’s heart pounded like a drum in his chest. His sense of smell became overwhelmed by the scent of blood. Warm liquid flowed out of his nose and onto his shirt. Tony tried to stand and tilt his head, but his vision blurred and he braced his hands on the floor as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

Shouts from his teammates filled the room. The movie was shut off, and for a second, the room was pitch black. Tony in that moment didn’t breath as memories of The Cave returned to him. The lights burst on, and Tony hissed at their brightness.

Suddenly two sets of hands were touching his shoulders while Bucky and Rhodey asked (more like demanded) to know if he was okay.

“Could all of you be quiet? God, you’re acting like someone is dying.” Tony reached into his pants pocket for his tissues.

“You’re bleeding from your nose,” Vision stated.

“Yeah. Not dying.” Tony cursed as he fumbled with the stupid tissues’ packaging.

A flesh hand and a metal one cupped Tony’s face then gently guided Tony’s head up. Frosty blue eyes that were narrowed in concentration and worry met Tony’s. “Do not tilt your head down, doll.”

A lumbering shadow fell over Tony. It was Steve. “Are you okay?”

“He’d be better if someone hadn’t hurled a lamp at him.” Rhodey, who kneeled next to Tony, looked pointedly at Wanda.

Wanda was as close to cowering as she ever came. She wasn’t curled in a ball. The opposite in fact. She stood in a wide stance as if daring the world to challenge her. Her back remained pushed up against Vision though. She also kept an eye on Clint, who was known for rushing to her defense when she was in trouble.

Defiant to her posture though, her eyes reflected remorse. “Sorry. I was startled. I would have never thrown a lamp at Tony.” Wanda forced herself to smile. “Outside of training, of course.”

“Not the time to joke,” Natasha stated and headed to the kitchen. She was probably looking for a broom for the glass.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” Tony finally got his tissue free and pressed a fresh one to his nose. “You’re  not the first person to throw a lamp at me.”

Blood quickly drenched the tissue. Tony grimaced as he tasted the copper on his tongue.

Bucky returned the grimace. He dropped his hands from Tony’s face. He cradled Tony’s arms and guided Tony to stand slowly. “I don’t like this. You’re bleeding like Steve used to. We should take you to see a doctor.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Worrywart Bucky. He loved his boyfriend, but thanks to Steve’s horrible health as a child, and Bucky’s sense of loyalty and protective streak, Steve had basically trained Bucky to be the most obnoxious person when it came to health scares. Of course, that was only when someone else was hurt or feeling ill. Bucky could have a broken leg and he would insist on dragging himself a mile down the road just to get milk (or more often: a burrito).

“I’m fine. So far this is the average amount of blood that spews out of my nose whenever this happens.” Tony elbowed Rhodey.

Rhodey elbowed Tony back. “I’m not sure if it is average, but it’s not in the danger zone yet.”

“Ice pack,” Bucky stated. He looped his arm around Tony’s waist. “We’re getting you an ice pack.”

“That’s exactly why I was here in the first place,” Tony stated.

“Don’t fuss over Tony too much, Barnes!” Sam hollered.

Bucky flipped Sam the middle finger.

The truest sign of friendship. Steve better work on his friendship game, otherwise two of his friends were going to become besties without him.

Bucky and Tony passed Natasha on the way to the kitchen. As Tony had predicted, Natasha was the only adult sensible enough to grab a broom. Steve was probably on his hands and knees picking up the glass with his fingers.

Or maybe Wanda was using her powers? Tony didn’t know. Wanda might be a little gun shy after almost knocking Tony out cold.

Bucky had Tony sit at the kitchen table as he grabbed an ice pack for Tony from the freezer.

“Please don’t fret over me,” Tony let just the tiniest tremble of a whine enter his voice. He loved having Bucky’s attention on him, but he really didn’t need or want Bucky panicking about this.

Bucky kicked the freezer shut with his foot and walked over to Tony. Bucky yanked out a chair in front of Tony and plopped himself onto it. Bucky leaned into Tony’s space as he pressed the ice pack to Tony’s cheek. “Not a chance.” Bucky smirked then kissed Tony’s forehead.

Tony brow wrinkled under the touch. “It’s really not that bad.”

Bucky tapped the splotch of blood on Tony’s shirt, then quirked his eyebrow.

Tony huffed. “It looks worse than it is.”

“Maybe, but I love you, so I’m going to fret.” Bucky interlaced his free hand with one of Tony’s.

“That is so weird,” Tony said.

“You’re weird,” Bucky answered, teasingly. “You really don’t want me to pamper you?” Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek. “Take care of you?” Kissed Tony’s jaw. “Give you all the attention you deserve?” Bucky’s lips finally met Tony’s. It was chaste and a little awkward due to Tony squeezing his nose, yet Tony enjoyed it immensely.

Tony smiled as their mouths parted. “Your bedside manner is either excellent or atrocious. I’m not sure which. You’re a wonderful kisser, but nurses should not be kissing patients.”

“Well,” Bucky drawled. Mischief entered his tone. “You’re technically a doctor, right? So how about doctors and nurses?”

“You’ve got me there.”

Maybe having Bucky fret over him wasn’t so bad after all, Tony thought as he leaned forward to kiss Bucky one more time.


End file.
